


To Broccoli or Not to Broccoli

by bell (bellaboo)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's seven, not from the seventeenth century," Lorelai said.</p><p>"I don't know how to talk to kids," Luke said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Broccoli or Not to Broccoli

"Your _daughter_ ," Luke repeated.

"Yup! My genetic sequel. Cute, isn't she?" 

Luke was fairly sure he'd be pulverized if he disagreed. Or Lorelei would talk his ear off. He wasn't sure which was worse. "Um. Yeah, sure. Good day to you," Luke said to Rory. She frowned at him.

"She's seven, not from the seventeenth century," Lorelai said.

"I don't know how to talk to kids," Luke said.

"'Hi' is an okay way to start. Say 'hi' to the weird man, Rory."

"Hi," Rory solemnly said.

"Hi," Luke repeated.

That's where the conversation died.

"I'll just--" Luke pointed to the back of the diner. "Get your order. Y'know."

"But we haven't ordered yet!" Lorelai said.

"Oh. Well. What do you want?"

"Pancakes and eggs and coke and donuts," Rory said. Her cheeks reddened as she smiled.

"No!" Luke said.

"No?" Lorelai asked.

"You can't let a kid eat that! She has to grow! She's got to go to high school and play softball and run in the park--"

"She can't have donuts because she has to _run in the park_?" Lorelai asked.

"I run in the park now," Rory said. "With my friend Lane. Except that her mom says she can't run she might hit her head and die. So we just play pilgrims and aliens sitting down."

"See? She can't run, she might hit her head. Go get her her donuts and eggs and pancakes."

"And coke," Rory piped up.

"And coke. And coffee for me."

"Fine!" Luke exclaimed.

When he came back with the donuts and coke, Luke slipped a plate of cooked broccoli on the table. "Here, on the house."

Rory stared at the broccoli in dismay. "Mom, it's green."

"You sick freak!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Get away from my daughter!"

"Woah! Jeez! Okay! Just some vitamin A!”

"Don't use dirty words around my daughter," Lorelai grinned at Rory, who grinned back.

"Jeez," Luke repeated. How many times had he used that word today? Too many.

As he walked back to get the pancakes and eggs that would give them both an early death he heard Rory's soft voice whisper, "he looked sad, mom."

"That's because no one loves him," Lorelai said.

"No, it's because I didn't eat the broccoli. If I eat them he won't be sad--"

"Awww, Rory, that's sweet but you can't-- I can't believe you just put that in your mouth!"

"Bleh!" Luke heard a spitting sound.

"I _tried_ to tell you you can't eat broccoli to spare people's feelings."

Luke smiled. He couldn't help it.


End file.
